


Take Me Home (To You)

by gotjjp



Series: You [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Child Kim Yugyeom, Child Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Parents Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Parents Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotjjp/pseuds/gotjjp
Summary: BamBam miss his parents a lot and he just wants to go home to his parents.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Coco, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583668
Comments: 25
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the third work for this series, enjoy!

“Bammie, you’ll be a good boy and listen to Uncle Jinyoung, right?” Jackson asked endearingly as he kneeled on the floor, both hands on BamBam’s shoulders.

The four-year-old kid nodded slightly, tears filled with unshed tears. He reached his hands across his father’s neck and rested his head into the crook of his shoulder. “I will be good and wait for you to take me home tonight.” He blinked his tears away, willing himself to be strong.

“Bammie is the best kid in this world, thank you for being so obedient. I’ll bring you home tonight after my work,” Jackson said as he held his kid tightly and gave him a kiss on his cheek before standing up. BamBam was still hugging his legs, unwilling to let go.

Jackson looked at his best friend guiltily and scratched the back of his head as he apologised, “Sorry, Jinyoung ah. It wasn’t my intention to leave BamBam at your place every weekend. I need to go back to the studio to produce a new album and Mark hyung is busy with his modelling schedule today. I’m really sorry, Jinyoung ah.”

Jinyoung approached him and gave his shoulder a pat, “You’re not troubling me, Sseun ah. Yugyeom enjoys playing with BamBam anyway. He told me that they’re best friend on Monday when he came home. You can tell just how much they love each other. Also, Jaebeomie hyung is home today too. He has made so much effort to spend more time with us after our talk the other day.” Jinyoung smiled fondly as he remembered the recent events with Jaebeom.

Ever since that day when he talked to his husband about his feelings, he had tried to stay home more frequently. They had sent Yugyeom to school together, where Jaebeom would then go to work after and return to fetch their kid home together at night. He had also surprised him with breakfast and dinner, watched movies together and showed more affection. Jinyoung could not stop smiling as he continued reminiscing the time spent together.

Jackson coughed on purpose, wanting to gain Jinyoung’s attention again. “I know you’re happy these days, but do you really need to show it off like that?” He pouted and stared at Jinyoung disapprovingly. “I’m right in front of you but you don’t even see me. Am I still your best friend?”

Jinyoung laughed widely as he covered his mouth, hiding his perfect set of teeth. At that moment, an arm snaked across his shoulder, another arm was placed across his stomach and he was pulled back to rest against someone’s chest. “Why are you laughing so happily early in the morning, Jinyoung ah?” Jaebeom asked sleepily as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

Jinyoung turned to face him and pointed at Jackson as he recounted the story. “He’s being dramatic again, I cannot believe him. He even did it in front of his kid,” he said in disbelief as Jaebeom’s arms around him tightened.

“He always makes you laugh, I wish you will laugh at me like that too,” he whined softly and nuzzled into Jinyoung’s neck. He took in the familiar scent and his lips turned upwards.

Jinyoung ruffled his hair endearingly and said in exasperation, “Great! Now I have to deal with two dramatic adults. Welcome to my life.”

BamBam giggled at his uncle’s expression and when he noticed Jinyoung looking at him, he stopped and smiled widely. Jinyoung returned his smile and released Jaebeom’s hold on him.

He walked over to the kid and lovingly held his face in his hands, “You’re going to have a great time with us, BamBam. I’m sure Yugyeom will be excited to play with you too. So why don’t we let your Papi go to work and fetch you later tonight?”

At the thought that his father was leaving, his eyes welled up once again. However, he nodded obediently, not wanting to put his father in a difficult place. “Please take good care of me, Uncle Jinyoung.” He said softly as his small hands left his father’s leg and grabbed Jinyoung’s fingers.

“Uncle Jaebeom will help me take care of you too,” Jinyoung tipped his head towards Jaebeom. “Come on, let’s go and find Yugyeom. That sleepyhead is still sleeping, maybe we should wake him up.”

BamBam shook his head lightly, “Let him sleep more. Gyeomie will be tired if we wake him up now.”

Even though Jinyoung had been taking care of BamBam on weekends for a few months, the small boy never failed to surprise him for being considerate towards others. “Sure, let that baby sleep more then. If you’re tired, we can bring you to bed too.”

BamBam reached his hands across Jinyoung’s neck and hugged him tightly as he rested his head in the crook of his shoulder. Jinyoung carried him, using his arms to support his bottom, and turned so that BamBam was facing Jackson. “Say goodbye to your Papi, he’s leaving for work.”

However, BamBam refused to look at his father, hating the scene of him leaving. After all these months, he was still not used to the sight of being left behind by his father. It was a heart wrenching sight for Jackson, and he felt guilty for making him feel unhappy. He patted BamBam’s back lightly, kissed his hair and said cautiously, “Bye, Bammie. Papi will bring you home tonight, I promise. Wait for me alright?”

BamBam’s hold on Jinyoung tightened and he wept softly, the sound muffled by the shirt. Jackson sighed before waving to the couple and walking out with his head drooping. When the door closed, Jinyoung swayed BamBam, and comforted him, telling him that his father would pick him up after work.

Jaebeom commented as he patted BamBam’s head, “Looking at Jackson makes me feel like I’m seeing myself. You know? My past self when I was always busy working and never had time for you or Yugyeom.” Jinyoung looked at him, a sad smile forming at the corner of his lips.

* * *

In the living room, BamBam refused to leave Jinyoung’s side, hands tugging on his shirt as he rested his head on his chest. Jinyoung sat on the couch, patting BamBam soothingly. After a few minutes, BamBam’s eyelids became heavier and he mumbled something under his breath before drifting off to sleep.

Though it was soft, Jinyoung caught what he said and felt bad for the baby in his arms. He disliked the idea of missing someone dearly at such age. He thought of the days when Yugyeom asked for his father, who was always too busy for this family, and looked down at the sleeping figure. _Is there anything I can do for you, Bammie? I want both of you to be happy, my babies._

While Jinyoung stared at BamBam silently, Jaebeom walked over to the couch after washing up. The sofa sank with his weight as he sat next to his lover and patted the kid lovingly, a small smile forming on his lips.

He looked up at Jinyoung, whose eyes were still fixed on BamBam, and reached his hands to rub the frown away from his husband’s face. “What’s wrong, Jinyoung ah?” He asked softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping child.

“When he was about to fall asleep, he said that he missed his Papi and dad a lot. What am I going to do with this information? Yugyeom once said that he missed you a lot too and looking at Bammie feels like I’m reliving those moments. At that time, I wanted to do anything to stop his sadness and now, I want to do the same for Bammie. It feels too close to what I had experienced before, and I don’t want him to go through it too.” Jinyoung said as he looked down at the kid again and kissed his hair lightly.

His actions caused BamBam to stir in his arms, and he went still, not wanting to wake the kid up. When the kid shifted himself into a comfortable position and breathed steadily, Jinyoung carried him in his arms towards Yugyeom’s room. Jaebeom helped him open the door and he placed BamBam lightly next to his child. The bed sank with an additional weight and Yugyeom’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked sleepily to register the sleeping figure next to him. “Bammie, you’re here?” He asked drowsily and reached over to hold his friend’s hands before closing his eyes again.

Jinyoung walked back to the door, where Jaebeom was leaning against the frame as he stared fondly at the two little humans. When Jinyoung walked out of the room, Jaebeom closed the door lightly before following him to the couch. Once he sat down beside him, Jinyoung nuzzled his head against his lover’s neck and tugged at his waist, holding him close. He breathed the familiar scent in before releasing a soft sigh, “Do you think we can do something to make Bammie feel happy again?”

“I’m sure he’ll feel better when they both wake up and play together. You know how they always giggle and laugh when they’re together. They enjoy each other’s company and Yugyeom will cheer his friend up.” Jaebeom said as he pressed a kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead. He held Jinyoung’s hand and lift them to brush his lips lightly across it. He then rested their hands on his lap and continued drawing small circles inside Jinyoung’s palm.

Jinyoung turned his face and leaned up to place a kiss on the spot under his jaw and smiled, “I hope so too. I love spending time alone with you, hyung.” In return, Jaebeom grabbed his face with both hands and held him firmly before diving in to press their lips together, kissing him slowly yet deeply, savouring the moment. 

They parted when they were out of breath, Jaebeom rested his forehead against Jinyoung’s, panting slightly as he said, “I love our alone time too, Jinyoung. I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry for what I’ve done, and I promise to make it up to you every day, for the rest of our lives.”

He leaned down for another kiss, deeper and with more passion. Jinyoung’s hands went under his shirt, exploring the smooth surface hungrily. Their lips parted for Jaebeom to tug off his shirt. However, a small cry filled the air causing the two of them to freeze their actions, acting as if they were caught having an affair, where Jinyoung’s hands were still on his lover’s body. Jaebeom rested his head on Jinyoung’s and let a chuckle out. He said in a husky voice, “We have parent duty now, let’s continue what we’re doing later, baby.”

Jinyoung giggled at the unexpected obstruction and nodded. He wanted to stay in that position longer, but his son’s crying grew louder, and they were no longer able to ignore it. He rushed into the room, with Jaebeom behind him, and carried his son in his arms. Yugyeom’s wailing caused BamBam to stir in his sleep. Jaebeom noticed it and sped walk over, patting BamBam lightly on his stomach, calming the kid.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung stood up and swayed his kid as he rested one of his arms under the bum, the other caressing the kid’s back soothingly. He said reassuringly, “Papa is here, don’t cry.” Yugyeom tightened his hands around Jinyoung’s neck, nuzzled into his father and stopped crying when he was in a comfortable position.

Jinyoung walked out of the room and sat on the couch, with Yugyeom still hanging onto his neck. “Will you not let go of me now? We’re sitting down already,” he asked as he moved his hand up and down the kid’s back. Yugyeom shook his head as a response. Jaebeom appeared from the room and sat beside his husband, offering to carry the kid instead.

However, Yugyeom refused to release his hold on Jinyoung. “I want to hug Papa longer,” he mumbled into his father’s neck. Feeling defeated, Jaebeom asked softly, “Sure, but do you want to eat pancakes? I can make them for you if you like.”

He perked up at the mention of pancakes and looked up at Jaebeom adorably, “Yes, Daddy! Gyeomie wants some pancakes!”

Jaebeom ruffled his hair endearingly before walking to the kitchen and preparing their breakfast. When he was done, a small figure walked out of Yugyeom’s room, hands rubbing at his eyes sleepily. “Oh, BamBam ah, you’re awake. You’re just in time, Uncle has prepared breakfast for everyone.” Jaebeom said as he walked over to carry the sleepyhead from his underarms and settled him down at the dining table.

BamBam yawned as he continued to rub his eyes. Jaebeom grabbed BamBam’s hands lightly and tore it away from his eyes. The kid understood the hint and laid the side of his head on the table lazily. Jaebeom messed up the kid’s hair before placing the pancakes on the table and setting up the table for breakfast. “Breakfast is ready, Jinyoungie. Come over and eat,” he announced loudly in their direction.

Jinyoung strolled over with Yugyeom in his arms, who still refused to leave his side. When he wanted to put the kid down on the chair, Yugyeom continued hanging onto him. Jaebeom’s patience was running out and he said sternly, “Lim Yugyeom, how many times do I have to tell you to sit properly during breakfast?”

Sensing his father’s anger, Yugyeom slowly released his hold on Jinyoung and slipped into the chair. Jinyoung tried to pacify him by saying, “Thank you for being a good boy, Gyeomie.” He gave him a light peck before taking his seat beside him.

Jaebeom joined them, sitting opposite Jinyoung, beside BamBam and cut the pancake into smaller pieces for the kid before placing it on his plate. Instead of using the utensils, BamBam grabbed the pancake with his hands and shoved them into his mouth. “Mmm, it’s delicious,” his voice muffled as his mouth was filled with food.

Yugyeom stared at his friend with a wide smile and followed him by taking the sliced pancake using his hands, stuffing the food into his mouth. He smiled widely, showing the food in his mouth. “Why is our son so disgusting?” Jinyoung asked in disbelief as he shook his head lightly.

Jaebeom looked at the person opposite him and back at his kid. He chuckled at Yugyeom’s face which was filled with pancakes. Jinyoung suddenly mentioned, “He looks like you when you stuff your mouth with food too, doesn’t he?” He laughed as he remembered Jaebeom devouring his burger, resulting in his cheeks puffing up.

“This is why he’s my kid,” he replied lovingly as his lips turned upwards, still looking at Yugyeom endearingly. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed BamBam taking the image in before looking down at his food. Jaebeom turned towards the kid, patted his hair, and commented, “I’m sure BamBam looks like Jackson and Mark too.”

The kid looked up for a second, lips in a tight smile, though it did not reach his eyes, and turned his attention back to his plate. Jaebeom frowned at the kid’s reaction, not liking the faint sadness on his face. Jinyoung seemed to notice as he shook his head lightly when the older glanced at his direction.

* * *

The two kids climbed down the chair carefully after finishing their breakfast, heading towards the living room. They plopped themselves down on the couch, staring at the adult’s directions as they washed the dishes. After waiting for a while, Yugyeom became impatient and started whining, “Papa, how much longer do we have to wait before we can watch television?”

Jinyoung had tried teaching Yugyeom how to use the remote control several times previously. However, the kid was never focused enough to memorise the steps, insisting on having his father to turn it on for him. At his son’s whining, Jinyoung mumbled under his breath, voice low enough to be unheard by his son, “You could have helped me if you wanted me to hurry.”

Jaebeom, who was beside him, chuckled at his statement and quietly commented, “He’s not yet old enough to help you, Jinyoung ah.”

Jinyoung glared at his husband before rinsing the plates under the water. He replied in an exasperated voice, “I know.” In a louder voice, he answered Yugyeom, “We’re done soon, be patient.”

The kid nodded sulkily and slid down the couch, heading towards his room. A minute later, he emerged with two car toys in his hands. He scurried over towards the couch, presenting the toy car to BamBam with a wide smile. His friend reached his small hands over to take the toy car from him and flipped himself over onto his stomach.

BamBam started rolling the toy car on the couch, making soft noises to imitate the sound of a car moving. “Vroom vroom. Yugyeom, look! My car is so fast, thank you for lending it to me!” BamBam said excitedly as his hands continued pushing the car back and forth.

Since Yugyeom was at the perfect height where the couch was at his shoulder, he did not have to tip toe as he stood next to the seat in front of BamBam. He mirrored his friend’s actions and they played together, pushing the two toy cars together, pretending the cars crashed.

Jinyoung walked in on this view, and he smiled fondly at the two kids, happy that they had each other to play with. He approached them and carried Yugyeom from behind, giving him a kiss on his forehead, before settling him down beside BamBam. Simultaneously, Jaebeom picked the other kid up and spun him around before perching him on the couch beside his son. BamBam giggled with his hands across his stomach and fell backwards, hitting his head on the cushion.

Jaebeom ruffled the kid’s hair lovingly before taking a seat beside him while his husband turned on the television and the kids’ favourite cartoon was showing. Soon enough, Yugyeom hugged BamBam at his waist and laid his head on his friend’s arms lazily. Slowly, he slid his head down and rested it on the other’s laps. BamBam glanced towards Jinyoung and shrugged, who tittered at his son’s action. Instead of pushing his friend away, BamBam placed his hand on his body, resting them for the rest of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 of the fic, enjoy reading!  
> Also, I forgot to mention my friend, Michelle! Thank you for helping me with the editing of my grammar mistakes and also for always being so encouraging TT

After lunch, Jinyoung’s phone rang from the room and he rushed over to pick it up. He smiled as he saw the caller ID and answered the call in an enthusiastic voice, “Hey, Youngjae ah, why are you calling?”

Youngjae’s laughter penetrated his ears, loud and clear. “I wanted to check if you’re free today since I have nothing going on. Do you want to bring Yugyeom out to the park and play with Coco?”

Jinyoung covered a hand over the speaker and walked out of the room, in search of Jaebeom. He found his husband and the kids in the living room, behind the couch, toys scattered on the floor. He kneeled next to his partner and told him about Youngjae’s suggestion in a hushed voice. Jaebeom answered eagerly, “Sure, why not? I missed Youngjae and Coco too! I know Yugyeom miss him too, it’s a good idea.”

Jinyoung talked into the phone happily, “Youngjae ah, we can meet you! See you in an hour?” They hung up the phone after setting the details of the meeting time and location.

It took them thirty minutes of struggling to finish preparing for their trip. Jaebeom kneeled in front of the kids and helped them wear their shoes. After he was done, he gave them a pat on the butt and pulled them into a tight hug. He stood up when he saw Jinyoung joining them, two small bags in his hands. He reached his hands, offering to hold the bags instead. Jinyoung brushed him off and handed the bags to the boys.

“You’ll have to carry your bags if you want to bring it out. That’s okay for you, right?” He asked gently as he placed the bags in front of their hands. Yugyeom turned around and his hands went through the hole of the bag strap, successfully carrying his bag. BamBam stared at him and imitate his action, his bag behind him.

Finally, they left the house together, with BamBam holding Jaebeom’s hand while Yugyeom held Jinyoung’s.

* * *

At the park, Youngjae ran to them eagerly, with Coco trailing behind him. With a deafening voice, he excitedly said, “You have finally arrived! Do you know how long I have waited?” He pouted at Jinyoung adorably before reaching forward for a hug. He repeated the action with Jaebeom before squatting down to greet the kids.

He waved to Yugyeom before turning to BamBam. He ruffled the kid’s hair as he exclaimed, “Oh, BamBam is here today too!” He scooped Coco in his arms and lightly grab onto her paws, waving to the kids, “Do the two of you want to play with Coco?”

BamBam nodded enthusiastically and his small hand came forward to touch Coco’s head. He smiled brightly when the dog licked his inner palm, and he ended up giggling as it was ticklish. Youngjae let Coco down onto the grass again and she ran away, increasing the distance between them. BamBam wanted to run after her but his hand was still in Jaebeom’s. He peeked up at Jaebeom, seeking permission as he smiled shyly.

Jaebeom gave him a slight nod and he went scampering after Coco. However, after a few steps, he stopped and turned back to look at his friend. Yugyeom tugged on his father’s hand and peered at him, eyes bright and adorable. Jinyoung squatted and brushed his son’s hair out of his eyes and reminded Yugyeom gently, “Be careful, or you will fall, okay?”

His son reached up to caress his face before replying sweetly, “Yes, Papa.” He gave Jinyoung a peck on the cheek before sprinting towards BamBam. They held hands as they trailed after Coco, laughing happily.

Youngjae gave Jinyoung another small hug before commenting, “Yugyeom looks a lot happier now, isn’t he?” He glimpsed at the couple before returning his eyes on the kids, who were in a distance, trying to catch Coco.

Jaebeom scratched the head of his back and a guilty smile tugged at his lips, “It’s my fault for causing it.”

Jinyoung turned to face him and grasped his hand tightly, caressing it soothingly. He smiled, voice gentle, “It’s over now, and what matters now is the fact that you’re here with us now. We’re together as a family, and I’m happy for this. Yugyeom is happy too. So, stop blaming yourself. You have an entire life to make it up to us.”

Jaebeom grinned from ear to ear, happy that Jinyoung was his husband, someone who was understanding and forgiving. Youngjae coughed on purpose to gain the attention of the couple, and whined, “Stop showing off that you’re happy with each other! Can you show a little concern about my feelings?”

Jinyoung released his husband’s hand and the two burst into laughter. Jinyoung locked his arms with Youngjae’s and strolled towards the nearest bench, with Jaebeom following behind them. They sat and looked over the children as they chased after the dog excitedly.

The three adults were engrossed in chatting when a loud cry pierced the air. Their heads snapped up, looking for the source of the noise. Jinyoung spotted BamBam and Yugyeom on the ground a few metres away, where the latter was bawling, Coco wagging her tail at them.

The three men hurried over to check on the children. Both children had cuts and grazes on their knees and palm. While Yugyeom was sobbing loudly, the back of his hands rubbing at his eyes repeatedly, BamBam had tears in his eyes, weeping quietly as he patted Yugyeom’s hair lightly.

Jinyoung and Jaebeom kneeled beside the kids, checking their hands and legs to examine the injuries. Once they were sure that the injuries were not serious, Jaebeom lifted BamBam like a princess in his arms and comforted him endearingly, “You’re such a good kid, Bammie. You didn’t cry even though you were hurt, and you helped to calm Yugyeom down too.” He swayed the kid left to right as he marched towards the bench and set him down.

He turned to inform Jinyoung that he was heading to the pharmacy to buy some dressings for their wounds. When he returned, he treated the wounds cautiously, with Yugyeom crying the entire process. On the other hand, BamBam bit on his lower lip, holding back his tears even though his eyes were wet. Despite being in pain himself, he placed his hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder, comforting the younger.

Seeing how BamBam reacted, Jaebeom was slightly worried. Since young, Yugyeom constantly expressed his thoughts and feelings. Although he was being dramatic sometimes, it helped the couple understand him better. In contrast, BamBam rarely showed any expressions. He kept his feelings to the minimal, crying quietly or smiling only when he was familiar enough with the person. Jaebeom’s heart broke slightly, thinking that the kid had to hide his feelings, seemingly afraid that he would be a burden to people. It might be the reason why he could not tear his gaze away from the kid who was hugging his friend tightly.

After bidding farewell with Youngjae, they walked hand in hand in the direction of their home, exhausted from the trip.

* * *

At home, Jinyoung tucked the kids in bed and joined Jaebeom at the couch. He laid his head heavily on his husband’s shoulders and grabbed his hand. He clasped their hands together and rested them on his lap. “That was tiring,” he said softly, and added, “But it has been a long time since I had so much fun.” A smile tugged at his lips unconsciously as he closed his eyes, savouring the quietness.

Jaebeom pressed his lips on Jinyoung’s hair and rested their heads together. He smiled and replied in a gruff voice, “I enjoyed myself too, I’m going to stay by your side and Yugyeom’s forever. I want to be happy every day with you.”

Jinyoung turned to look at his husband affectionately, “I’m glad we’re on the same page then.” He held Jaebeom’s face delicately and leaned up to brush their lips lightly before covering his lips. They kissed long and slow, parting only to catch their breaths before closing the distance again.

Jaebeom tugged on Jinyoung’s hair, seeking permission to enter his mouth. The younger parted his lips willingly, encouraging Jaebeom to deepen their kiss as he grasped the hem of his husband’s shirt tightly. Jaebeom trailed his hand lightly down his lover’s back, causing Jinyoung to shiver at the sensation, before grabbing his waist. Jaebeom trailed kisses down Jinyoung’s jaw and to his neck as the latter tilted back his head, giving him better access.

At that moment, the doorbell rang loudly, causing them to startle. Jaebeom rested his head against Jinyoung and growled in frustration at the interruption. He complained, voice breathy, “Who is it this time?” Jinyoung gave him another peck before standing up, adjusting his shirt to look more presentable as he walked towards the door.

He tested his voice before opening the door and asked, “Who is it?” The door revealed Jackson, who looked exhausted from work. Looking at his friend, his heart clenched as he said, “Come in. You look terrible.” He grabbed his friend’s hand and led him into the living room.

Jaebeom sat on the couch grumpily, glaring at Jackson as the latter settled himself next to him. He ignored his guest’s presence and turned on the television. He readjusted the volume, not wanting to wake the kids up.

Jinyoung appeared from the kitchen, a cup of coffee in hand. He gave it to Jackson and squeezed himself between his husband and his friend. Jaebeom asked, grumpy about the situation, “There is space over there, why do you have to crush me?”

Jinyoung simply gave him a sweet smile, which irked him even more as he shifted a little more towards the end of the couch, wanting more space to himself. Jinyoung followed him, sitting closely as their knees touched. He scowled at his husband before focusing back on the ongoing programme.

Jackson took a sip from the cup before placing it on the table. He ran his hands over his face tiredly, causing Jinyoung to ask in concern, “Are you okay? Was work too tough for you today?”

Despite his cold exterior, Jaebeom could not help but glance at his friend, noticing his tired eyes and the way his shoulders droop. Jackson replied in a gruff voice, “Yes, it was tiring. I want to stop working but the projects keep on coming. There’s no end to it.”

“Take it easy on yourself, Jackson ah,” Jaebeom commented, voice tinged with concern. “Maybe you should take a short break, spend more time with Mark and BamBam.”

Jackson scoffed at his suggestion, “Even if I take a break, I won’t get to see Mark hyung. Do you know how busy he is? He is always flying overseas for his modelling career, he barely has time for BamBam and me.” He mumbled unintelligibly, counted using his fingers before he added, “It has been _two weeks_ since BamBam last seen him because he was overseas.”

Jinyoung placed a hand on his friend’s knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. He quietly hinted, “Maybe you should talk to Mark hyung about it. It helps a lot to talk things out. Look where we are right now.” He turned towards Jaebeom, a blissful smile forming on his lips. Jaebeom returned it fondly and reached over to pat his hair lightly.

“Do you think it will get better?” Jackson asked, his eyes slightly lit up with hope. Jinyoung patted his knee lightly and nodded with a reassuring smile. With his friend’s affirmation, he sank back into the couch, laying his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

An hour later, Jackson woke up groggily and ran his hands across his face a few times. Jinyoung noticed him from the kitchen and asked, “Are you feeling more awake now? You can sleep longer if you want. The kids are still sleeping anyway. I’m preparing dinner now.”

Jackson fished his phone from his pocket and looked through his messages. He stopped scrolling at one and replied to Jinyoung, voice hoarse from his sleep, “It’s okay. I think we’ll head home for dinner. Mark hyung is back in Korea now and he’s at home, waiting for us.”

As if on cue, two little figures appeared hand in hand from the room, Yugyeom had his small blanket in his hand. Yugyeom stood in front of his friend, being the taller one, he perfectly hid BamBam from his father’s view.

Jackson noticed the plaster on his knee, and sat up straighter, “What happened, Yugyeom ah? Did you fall?” He leaned forward slightly to better examine the plaster.

The kid answered sleepily without thinking, “Yeah, BamBam and I were chasing after Coco and we fell. It was painful.”

He did not notice that BamBam had similar wound and blurted out, “Did BamBam push you?”

Jaebeom strode over from the kitchen, irked by Jackson’s accusation. He snapped harshly, “He did not push Yugyeom. How can you accuse your son of doing something so horrible? He is a good kid, he stayed by Yugyeom’s side and comforted him when he was crying. Instead of complimenting him and worrying about his wounds, you blamed him for something he did not do? Are you sure you’re his father?”

Jackson took small steps towards them, BamBam grabbing onto Jaebeom’s pants tightly. Jinyoung had joined them, standing beside Yugyeom. Jackson chose his words carefully as he broke the silence, “I didn’t mean it that way, I’m sorry.” He lowered himself to match the kid’s eye level and continued, “I did not notice that you were hurt too. I shouldn’t have assumed that you pushed Yugyeom. I’m sorry for hurting you, Bammie. Will you come over to me now?”

BamBam loosen his grip and walked over cautiously after hesitating for a second. He entered Jackson’s embrace and hugged him tightly. Although he had a small pout, he nuzzled into his father’s neck to hide his sadness.

Jaebeom felt protective over the kid and remarked, voice tight, “Let BamBam stay with us. I think you need to learn how to love him properly before bringing him home. I don’t like the fact that you accused him of something he did not do. You’re an adult and you should know how hurtful words can be.”

Jackson looked at him, staring into his eyes as he let the words sink in. Jaebeom added, voice softer than before, “I know you love him a lot, Jackson, but maybe you and your husband should show more concern towards him. He has been suppressing his feelings the entire day, not wanting to be a burden. He is a kid and he shouldn’t feel like that at such a young age. He should feel loved and happy. I was in your situation before and had hurt Yugyeom terribly. I don’t want you to follow my footsteps and hurt your son unconsciously too.”

Jackson released BamBam as a sudden realisation that he might have neglected his son struck him. He had noticed that his son was rarely upset. It occurred to him that his actions might have caused the kid to act cautiously around others, thinking that he was a burden to people, including his parents. Thus, he constantly suppressed his feelings, not wanting to annoy the people around him, afraid that they would spend less time with him, similar to what his parents did to him.

Jackson trembled slightly, tears forming in his eyes as he hugged his son tighter. “I’m sorry for being such a terrible father,” his voice choked with emotion. BamBam pried himself out of his father’s hold and held his face in his small hands. He wiped the tears away gingerly, and gave a wide toothy smile, attempting to lift his father’s mood.

“Papi, don’t cry. If you are sad, BamBam is sad too,” he said softly.

More tears welled up in Jackson’s eyes as his guilt increased. He whispered, “How could I have neglected you? I don’t deserve an angel like you.” 

BamBam continued to wipe his tears away and gave him a peck on his cheek. His kid looked at him, smiling brightly before giving him a tight hug, lying on the side of his face on his shoulders. 

After a while, Jackson broke the hug and held his kid at arm’s length. He forced a small smile, “Papi has to go home now. Can BamBam stay at Yugyeom’s place another day? I promise to bring you home tomorrow.” 

BamBam was confused at the request, “But Papi, you said that you’ll bring Bammie home tonight? Now is night.” He pointed at himself, emphasising that he was supposed to go home together with Jackson. 

Jackson chuckled at his son’s confusion and patted his stomach lovingly. “I’m sorry, Bammie but Papi needs to go home to settle some things before picking you up. I don’t want to be irresponsible anymore.” 

BamBam stared at him blankly, not understanding what he just said. However, being the good kid he is, he nodded solemnly. Jackson ruffled his hair affectionately before standing up and looking at the couple. He could not maintain eye contact and cast his eyes down, shuffling from one foot to another. “Thank you for talking some sense into me and for caring for my kid as much as you cared for yours. I’ll try to work things out with Mark hyung tonight and I’ll pick Bammie up tomorrow. Please take care of my kid for another day,” he said shyly. 

Jinyoung walked towards him and embraced him in his arms. He patted his friend, giving him the comfort he needed. Jackson returned the hug and nuzzled his nose into his friend’s shoulders, holding the hems of his friend’s shirt tightly. Jinyoung replied softly, “No problem, Sseun ah. Bammie is a really good kid and I love him as much as I love Gyeomie. Don’t worry and leave him to us.” He gave his friend another pat before breaking the hug. 

Jackson wore his shoes and glanced at his son one last time before waving and leaving the house. BamBam stood at the door, continuously waving until his father disappeared behind the closed elevator door. He wept silently as he walked towards Jaebeom and hugged his leg tightly. Yugyeom approached him and squeezed him close. 

Jaebeom ruffled their hair before carrying them in his arms. He walked towards the couch and plopped down, putting Yugyeom beside him while BamBam continued to snuggle against him on his chest. He patted the kid in a soothing rhythm and pressed his lips on his hair. Jinyoung sat on the other side with Yugyeom as the kid laid his head on his arms as the family watched a children’s programme, trying to wait for BamBam to calm down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I hope y'all have enjoyed it thus far! It's the last day of the year, may 2020 be good to everyone! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up! Hope you didn't wait too long! Enjoy! Once again, thank you Michelle for the editing of my work and for being so supportive always! <3

Jackson travelled home quickly, wanting to work things out with Mark as soon as possible. His new goal was to give BamBam a complete family, a home where he would be happy in. He hated the fact that he made such a young kid sad and conscious of his actions when kids were supposed to be carefree and happy. He did not realise that he was neglecting his kid as he always rushed home after his schedule, wanting to spend more time with him. He did feel guilty for not having quality time with his kid, but he thought that he was working for the sake of his kid. 

He wanted to earn a lot of money, along with Mark, to give his son a good life. He wanted to be able to provide for his son, giving him presents and making him happy. However, both Mark and him were too busy with work to spend any time with their son. Initially, they had hired a nanny to look after BamBam during the weekends. The nanny had quit ever since BamBam went to kindergarten as she had family matters to attend to. Since then, the child had been going over to Jinyoung’s house every weekend. 

He had met up with Jinyoung frequently ever since BamBam was adopted. His friend had also brought his own child over to allow the kids to play together. They had clicked right away, playing enjoyably every time even though they were both babies. When BamBam was 3, Jackson started to get busier and hadn’t met up with Jinyoung ever since. They had continued contacting each other over the phone but never had the chance to hang out. They next time they saw each other was when their children went to the same kindergarten a year later and they collected their kids at the same time coincidentally. It was cute seeing their kids walking out hand in hand, chatting animatedly. 

Jinyoung had given him a tight hug, telling him how much he missed him. They had dinner together with the kids, catching up with each other’s lives as their sons munched on their food happily. He had felt guilty then, for not putting in more effort in their friendship, using work as an excuse repeatedly. During dinner, he listened to Jinyoung as the latter solemnly talked about his growing distance with his husband. Jinyoung was close to tears towards the end of the story but he stopped himself as he did not want his child to see him cry. 

In return, he told his friend about his situation, how he was getting more busy with work and was unable to take care of BamBam during the weekend. It caused him a lot of stress as he was unable to balance his time well. Jinyoung had listened attentively throughout and nodded in sympathy. He eventually offered to help him take care of his kid over the weekend. Jackson had felt ecstatic at the help despite feeling more guilty for causing more trouble for his friend. Eventually, it had been a year since Jinyoung took care of BamBam every weekend. 

* * *

Determined to be a better father to his son, he reached his home in a short time, opening the door in a rush. The sudden sound caused Mark to jump, who then peeked out from the kitchen, face turning into disappointment when he noticed that Jackson was home alone. He walked towards his husband and asked, voice tinged with confusion, “Why are you home alone? Where’s BamBam?”

Jackson looked at anything but the pair of eyes in front of him as he replied, “He’s staying over at Jinyoung’s tonight.” He nervously played with the keys in his hands, eyes cast down to focus on the action and carefully added, “I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Mark noticed the tense atmosphere and panicked slightly as he cautiously asked, “What’s wrong, Jack? You’re making me nervous.”

“I think we both should set our priorities again. From today onwards, my priority will be BamBam and this family. What will yours be?” Jackson looked straight at his husband’s eyes as he asked, determined to set things right after their conversation. 

Mark let out a nervous laugh as he played with his fingers, mirroring his husband’s action earlier. “Should we take a seat or have dinner first before continuing this conversation? I’m famished and the last meal I had was before my flight.” 

Jackson nodded as he toes off his shoes and headed towards the kitchen. On the dining table, BamBam’s favourite thai food, pad thai, was placed at his designated seat. Mark had expected his son to be home for dinner, and he prepared his favourite dish in advance, wanting him to enjoy having dinner together. 

At Jackson’s seat, a few dim sum dishes were placed. The chilli packet was not opened as his husband knew that he could not handle spiciness well. A small smile tugged at Mark’s lips, “I wanted us to have dinner together happily so I prepared all our favourite food, despite them being different.” 

Jackson looked at him in silence for a second before returning his attention to his food. He nodded slightly, still not giving him any reply. He picked up the utensils and ate the food prepared for him, and after a few mouthfuls, he said, “Thank you, Mark hyung. It tastes really good.” It was so soft that Mark would have missed the comment. 

However, Mark’s entire attention was on him, looking at him attentively throughout their dinner. Thus, he had caught what his husband said, and his lips curled up into a soft smile, eyes turning into the shape of a crescent. Finally enjoying his meal too, Mark replied, “You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoy the food.” 

After they finished their meal, they did the dishes together mechanically and put BamBam’s food in the refrigerator, intending to reheat the food the next day when the kid was home. Jackson headed to the couch and plopped himself down, a can of beer in his hand. He opened the can, liquid oozing out from the can as he shook it accidentally when he walked over. He lifted the beer to his mouth and quickly suck in the beer, not wanting to waste a single drip of the precious drink.

Mark chuckled at his reaction and passed him a tissue. He took it gratefully and wiped the liquid off his hands, before taking another sip. Mark settled himself next to his lover, adorably staring at him unconsciously whereas Jackson’s eyes are fixed on the beer in his hand. He took another sip of the beer and asked, “What are you staring at?” He was still looking at the television when he asked, causing Mark to fluster, knowing that his stare was so intent that it could be felt by the other party. 

Mark turned immediately and cast his eyes to his hands, shaking his head, “I didn’t mean to stare. I stared at you unconsciously. You’re so handsome.” 

“Thank you,” Jackson’s laughter rang brightly in their apartment, contagious to his partner, who looked up at him, a small smile forming as he was mesmerised by him. “So,” he continued cautiously, “back to our previous topic before we started dinner. What is your priority now?” He set his beer on the table in front of him and turned sideways to look at his husband, hands clasped together as they rested on his lap. 

“My family... and work, what else would there be? You sound as if I have someone else other than the two of you,” his breath slightly shaky at the sudden question. 

“I know you don’t, you only have your work in mind. You barely think about BamBam and I, how would you have time for another person,” Jackson monotonous tone pierced right through Mark’s heart unintentionally. 

Mark was shocked for a second, no words forming despite him trying. He admitted that he rarely spent time with his family, but they never left his mind every business trip. He would want to buy them souvenirs to show that he thought of them during the trip. His husband’s comment showed that it might not have been sufficient for them as they did not seem to notice his feelings for them. 

Jackson bumped their knees together lightly, and cocked his head slightly to the side as he sought for his partner’s attention. Mark shook his head lightly as he remembered the comment made. He looked at their knees, pressed closely together, causing heat to creep up his neck. Even though they were married for years, Jackson still had an effect on him, his heartbeat fast every time they are in close proximity. 

He glanced up at Jackson, who was staring back at him and he looked away immediately, embarrassed that his lover had been noticing him spacing out due to their closeness. He cleared his throat, “I know I’m always busy with work, and I’m sorry for not spending enough time. However, I think about the both of you everywhere I go. You two have never left my mind. I’ve bought souvenirs back every time I go for a trip because I’ve been thinking about the both of you.” In a lower and shaky voice, he asked, “Does it seem as if I didn’t care about the both of you?” 

Jackson soften his tone slightly, “I guess so, we barely see each other anymore. You’re always working and I’m left alone to take care of BamBam alone.” He looked at his partner with shaky eyes, and continued, “Did you regret marrying me or adopting BamBam? I can’t help but feel that we’re a burden to you, like we’re holding you back from your career. Without us, you wouldn’t have to keep coming back to Korea and you could have stayed in America where you’re sought for everywhere.” 

Mark stood up in anger by his remark, he raised his voice and rebutted, “How can you say that? I know I’m at fault for not coming home often but you should never accuse me of regretting our marriage or BamBam’s adoption!” His hands clenched into a fist, “Those two events were the happiest moments in my life. I would never regret doing any of that! It may not appear so for you, but it is not what you think!” 

Jackson reached out to his lover’s hands which were still clenched together in a fist. He splayed his fingers out and fitted their hands together and tugged the older down next to him. He rested their hands in his lap and placed his other hand on top of his lover’s, stroking it soothingly.

He glanced up, looking into Mark’s eyes softly, “I’m sorry for asking you such a question. I was afraid, afraid that I am holding you back from your career, that we’re both a burden to you and that you’ll eventually leave us when you’ve had enough. I love you so much, hyung. I don’t think I can ever live without you and BamBam thinks about you all the time too. It’s time that we spend more time with him. We’ve missed witnessing his growth ever since he went to kindergarten. It’s time for us to be parents to him. It’s because I wanted to discuss about this suggestion that I asked you that question. I really want BamBam to have a better family,” he flicked his eyes down, looking at their hands, and took a deep breath before he added, “but if you don’t agree with this, it’s okay. I’ll take care of him by myself.” His lips stretched into a smile, trying to convince his partner that he would not be affected regardless of the answer. 

Mark chuckled under his breath, causing Jackson to glance up in confusion, “You know that you suck at lying? It’s so obvious that you want me to go along with the suggestion because you want BamBam to be happy and there you are, smiling as if my answer wouldn’t matter to you. Your smile doesn’t even reach your eyes, Jackson!” He put his fingers below his chin, in a thinking position, “Maybe we should sign you up for acting classes.” 

Jackson huffed at that and tackled Mark down, tickling him at the sides of his stomach. The older broke into giggles and spoke breathlessly, “Stop- Stop! I was joking, I’m sorry- I’m sorry!”

Jackson pouted and stopped his action, looking down at his lover, “You better be. I was being considerate and didn’t want to put any pressure on you. Yet, this is how you repay me? By teasing me when I was being so sincere. Are you even a human?” 

“I’m sorry,” Mark grinned sheepishly as he leaned up to give his husband a soft peck on the lips before plopping his head back down, “I was teasing you, I know you were being sincere.” He swept his lover’s hair off his forehead and softly caressed the outline of his face. He gazed at his lover up and down as he took in his lover’s beauty while he thought for a while before continuing, “Thank you for being so considerate, Jackson. I want to be there for BamBam too, together with you. I want to see him grow and spend time together. Though I have many projects which gave me a steady income, I don’t feel as happy as I was in the past, when we were always together, struggling together. We used to have a difficult time to stop our baby from crying. Those times were fun. Truth to be told, I miss us.” 

Jackson leaned in and rested their heads together, their noses touching, and sighed, “I miss us too. We were both so busy all the time I rarely see you anymore. It will probably take you some time before you can fully be with us though. You still have so many projects on hand.”

Mark considered it and frowned, “Yeah, probably. I’ll try to cut down the number of projects I accept in the future. I’ll talk to my company about it. I’ll make it work somehow. What about you?” 

Jackson laughed and repositioned himself, cuddling Mark as he slotted himself between Mark and the couch, so that they are both lying on the couch together, Mark’s head on his shoulder. “Have you forgotten that I’m the boss? I’ll just work less and delegate the job to my employees instead of taking up everything myself. I’ll also make a rule that I’m off-limits on weekends so that they won’t bother me.” 

After a moment of being deep in thought, he added, “As for the projects of producing songs, I’ll take up less of them so I don’t have to stay in the studio the entire week too. Our company is doing well with all the other artists, it’ll continue to do well even if I take up less projects.” 

Mark nodded and snuggled closer to his husband as he whispered, “I really hope that everything will work out eventually.” 

“Me too, baby, me too.” Jackson replied and pressed his lips to the top of Mark’s head before resting his cheek on the older’s head. They stayed in that position for a long time, wanting to stay close together after years of having a distance between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story doesn't feel too rushed for some of you! (: Hope you enjoyed the story!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, long before anyone was awake, BamBam trudged into the living room alone, sitting on the front porch as he stared at the door. However, after a while, he dozed off and slept on his side, still facing the door.

Jinyoung stretched and gave his husband a light peck on the lips, not wanting to wake him up. He dragged himself out of bed and went into the kid’s room groggily to check on them. He tip-toed into the room and tried his best to be silent, not wanting to deal with his son’s temper early in the morning. When he reached the bed, Yugyeom had kicked the blanket off the bed, leaving it lying on the floor. He picked it up and tucked the little figure with the blanket. He cocked his head to the side, noticing the emptiness on the other half of the bed.

The sudden realization caused him to panic and he ran out of the room, in search of the child. He was about to enter the bathroom when he caught sight of the back of a little figure at the corner of his eye, sleeping soundly on the floor. He approached the figure carefully, relieved that the kid was not lost due to his negligence. He carried the kid cautiously, one arm under his back and the other supporting both his legs. BamBam stirred at the movement and rubbed his eyes using both his hands as he mumbled, “Papi, are you here to take BamBam home?”

The question stopped Jinyoung in his track as comprehended that the kid was waiting for his father to pick him up and take him home. He had missed his father despite not saying it out loud. The hold on the kid tightened as he softly replied, “No, Bammie, it’s Uncle Jinyoung. Sorry to wake you up so early, let’s go back to bed. You’ll fall sick if you sleep outside.”

He was about to send the kid back into the room when Jaebeom appeared from their room grumpily, presenting his phone to him, where Jackson’s name popped up as the screen lit up. “He has been calling for the past 5 minutes, I don’t know what his issue is.” Jaebeom’s voice tinged with annoyance, upset that his sleep was interrupted.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes dramatically as he readjusted his arms, where they were getting tired under BamBam’s weight. He replied in a similar tone, “Why didn’t you pick it up then?”

Finally noticing the little figure, Jaebeom took the kid into his arms from Jinyoung and hugged him tightly. He grinned sheepishly, “I was lazy. I didn’t want to deal with a chirpy Jackson early in the morning.”

BamBam perked at his father’s name and stared at Jinyoung desperately, hoping that his father had come to fetch him home. Jinyoung shook his head slightly and picked up the phone when it rang again, “What?” He asked in annoyance.

Jackson’s voice was loud and clear in the speaker, causing Jinyoung to flinch, “PARK JINYOUNG. I’m reaching your house in 5 minutes, time to wake up!”

“I was already awake, I didn’t answer your call because my phone wasn’t with me. Also, who are you to demand me to wake up if I wasn’t already! Why do you have to be this rude early in the morning.” Jinyoung chided.

Sensing his anger, Jackson immediately apologised, not wanting to anger him further. “Sorry, Jinyoung ah. I didn’t mean it that way, I was too anxious on fetching BamBam. Don’t be upset at me.” He spoke softly.

Being his friend for decades, Jinyoung could practically imagine him pouting adorably as he apologised. “Fine, I’ll see you later, Sseun ah. Your son has been up since hours ago to wait for you, hurry over.”

“Roger that!” Jackson exclaimed.

Jinyoung turned to his husband, who was looking at him. “He’s coming in 5 minutes,” he announced as they walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other. BamBam’s small hands clung onto Jaebeom arm as he sat back and laid his head back on the cushion.

* * *

The bell rang when they were enjoying the programme, and BamBam sprinted to the door, bouncing on his feet as he waited for the adults to open the door. Jinyoung strode over as Jaebeom went into Yugyeom’s room, the kid’s soft cry in the air, probably awaken due to the bell.

Jinyoung opened the door, revealing Mark and Jackson who were as eager as BamBam. The kid ran to his parents, with Jackson squatting to be at his level. He hugged him tightly and snuggled against his father. His shoulders were trembling as his father patted his back soothingly, and soft sobs could be heard by the adults.

Jinyoung said empathetically, “He has waited for you ever since you left him here with me yesterday. It must have been tough for him.”

Jackson carried him in his arms as he toed off his shoes, with Mark mirroring his actions as he walked into the living room. Jaebeom appeared from the room with a sleepy Yugyeom asking for BamBam groggily. The kid looked around the house for his best friend, and when he found him in his father’s arms on the couch, he asked his father to let him down.

Jaebeom put Yugyeom on the floor lightly, as the kid stumbled towards the couch, not fully awake from his sleep. He climbed up the couch after much struggle and kneeled next to BamBam, touching his friend’s back cautiously. “Bammie, what’s wrong?” He asked cutely, frowning as he heard the soft sobs from his friend. His eyes bright as he looked at Jackson, waiting for an answer.

Jackson ruffled his hair lovingly, “He missed me too much, Gyeomie. That’s why when he saw me, he cried. I’m bringing him home today.”

Yugyeom’s lips turned downwards, eyes focusing on BamBam’s back. “I’ll miss you, Bammie. Can you not go home?”

BamBam finally responded to his friend, looking at him affectionately, “I’ll miss you too, Gyeomie. Bammie wants to go home with Papi and Papa.” His eyes went upwards, fingers on his lips as he wondered, “We can see each other in school tomorrow?”

Yugyeom hugged him and nodded sadly. The adults cooed at their cuteness and Jinyoung, who was at the corner of the couch beside Jaebeom, asked in concern, “Have the both of you worked things out?”

Mark placed a hand over Jackson’s and his lips turned into a small smile. “We did. It might not be easy, but we will make things work. If there’s a will, there’s a way, right?”

Jaebeom chuckled at his words, one hand resting across his husband’s shoulder. “That’s right. Feel free to let us know if you need anything. Our house is always open. Shall we all have breakfast before you leave? Pancakes?”

The children perked at the mention of having pancakes for breakfast and nodded enthusiastically. Jackson smiled widely, “Thank you so much, hyung. I appreciate it a lot.”

Jaebeom flicked his hand at Jackson and grinned as he said nonchalantly, “That’s what friends are for, isn’t it?”

After he prepared their breakfast, the two families sat at the dining table, enjoying their food as they chatted excitedly. Halfway through the meal, BamBam asked, “You’re here to take me home right? Bammie is going home, right?”

Mark and Jackson had to continuously reassure him, “Yes, we’re bringing you home with us later, we’re going back to our home.”

And it happened a few times, causing everyone to laugh at his cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Enjoy! Once again, thank you Michelle for the editing of my work and for being so supportive always! <3 I'm sad that this story is ending but I hope y'all enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing ^^

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, I will appreciate if you can comment on the fic! I'm just curious about what you think of this fic!
> 
> Twitter: peachiebeom OR bestofjjp  
> CC: https://curiouscat.me/peachiebeom


End file.
